


Stress relief

by SongForReluctantHeroes



Category: Markiplier (YouTube)
Genre: F/M, Mark Edward Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Massaging, Reader x Markiplier - Freeform, Stress Relief, markiplier x reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongForReluctantHeroes/pseuds/SongForReluctantHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there was once this girl named y/n, and she was the great Markiplier's girlfriend, and she knew how much her lover overworked himself to please his fans. One night, after a particularly stressful day for the male YouTuber, her peaceful reading is interrupted by the screams of rage from the attic. So she goes upstairs and pulls the man away from the computer, and helps to ease his stress...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> Abbreviations:
> 
> y/n = your name  
> e/c = eye colour  
> h/c = hair colour  
> h/l = hair length  
> s/t = skin tone  
> y/h = your height (small, average, etc)  
> f/b = favourite book  
> y/w = your weight (light, heavy, etc)  
> h/c/n = hair colour noun (brunette, blonde, something that can be used instead of a name)

**Stress relief**  
  
"AH! FUCK YOU! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!" a rage filled voice drifted from the attic, disturbing y/n from her innocent reading session. The e/c -eyed girl frowned, sensing the large amount of stress behind the voice. She put down her book with a small sigh- she'd been enjoying reading f/b for the 3rd time, loving it even more the more times she read it. y/n's y/w footsteps padded up the stairs, alerting the couple's puppy.  
"Lassie, go to bed. Go on." the h/c -haired girl cooed from the top of the stairs, stood on the very small landing. The golden retriever whined, but complied, sauntering off to the front room.  
"Mark?" her voice was soft, as she knocked on the door to his recording room.  
"FFFFUUUUU-" was her reply. y/n sighed, opening the padded door. The man in front of the computer was facing away, headphones on, Vanish showing on his computer. She chuckled quietly, oh how he  _hated_  that game- with a  _burning passion_. But, his fans wanted him to finish it, and so, here he was, once again, trying to complete the wretched thing. The h/c/n crept up behind him, the male completely oblivious to her presence, and wrapped her arms around him, making him jump with a yelp. Mark 'spazzed', as such, quickly removing his earphones to turn and see the culprit of his own jump scare, scowling playfully at her.  
"y/nnnnnnnnnnnn!" he whined, gaze flicking back to the screen as he died, again, frowning. "Now I gotta edit this-!"  
Whilst you  _were indeed_ his girlfriend, only very select few people knew about your relationship- and that excluded his loving fan base. For now. And so, every time you interrupted one of his videos, he'd have to edit it out. It was for your own safety, really. He repeatedly assured you that his fans would accept you, but you'd heard enough stories of hate on the internet (and experienced it yourself from simply being Mark's friend), and so it was kept private.  
"Good." y/n smirked, pushing his recording equipment away from him, pulling his chair backwards slightly- away from the desk loaded with electronics. "You've been overworking yourself over this game, Markimoo." she murmured, reaching a hand up to run her s/t fingers through his sleek black hair. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes slowly. The e/c -eyed girl hummed in appreciation, rubbing at his dark strands. y/n moved her hands to his shoulders, pushing him to lean forwards slightly, slowly massaging them. The YouTuber groaned softly, the action making him shudder in relief. Her delicate fingers worked their way over his upper back, crossing over his shoulder blades and the base of his neck, easing the tension right out of his permanently taught shoulders. Mark hummed appreciatively, leaning into her touch.  
After a few minutes the girl pulled away, happy with her work. The dark haired male rolled his shoulders, sighing happily. He spun his chair around, cupping her face to bring her into a soft kiss.  
"Thanks..." Mark mumbled against her lips, everything about him seeming more relaxed than before- which was a very good thing indeed.  
y/n smiled, her e/c orbs lighting up with happiness. "It was the least I could do." she grinned, pulling back to plant a light kiss on the bridge of his nose, just below his glasses.  
"I love you." he chuckled, resting his forehead against her's once she'd finished  _mouth molesting_  his nose.  
"I love you too." the h/c/n replied, eyes closed, breathing out happily.  
  
_The end._


End file.
